headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: The Tell
Echevarria; Monica Macer; Jeff Vlaming; Tony DiSanto; Karen Gorodetzky | starring = Tyler Posey; Crystal Reed; Dylan O'Brien; Tyler Hoechlin; Holland Roden; Colton Haynes | previous = "Magic Bullet" | next = "Heart Monitor" }} "The Tell" is the fifth episode of season one of the supernatural teen drama series Teen Wolf. The episode was directed by Toby Wilkins with a script written by Monica Macer. It first aired on MTV on Monday, June 27th, 2011 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Teen Wolf was developed for television by Jeff Davis. It is based on concepts originally created by director Rod Daniel and writers Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman. * "TW: The Tell" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Actor Michael Dane is credited as Michael Peterson in this episode. * Actor JayR Kalis is credited as Jonathan Kalis in this episode. * Actress Sharon Conley is credited as Sharon Morris in this episode. * This is the second episode of Teen Wolf directed by Toby Wilkins. He also directed "Magic Bullet" and "Heart Monitor". * This is the first episode of the series written by Monica Macer. She next writes "Lunatic". * Melissa McCall appeared last in "Pack Mentality". * This is the first appearance of Mister Whittemore, Jackson's adoptive father. He appears next in "Frenemy". * This is the first appearance of Natalie Martin, who is the mother of Lydia Martin. * Actress Susan Walters is married to Teen Wolf actor Linden Ashby. They have been married since April 19th, 1986. Allusions * This is the first reference to the mystery behind Stiles' first name. It is established in this episode that Stiles is not his first name, but a nickname, and an abridged version of his surname. His actual name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski. This will not be revealed until the season six episode, "Memory Found". Quotes * Natalie Martin: Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you. * Lydia Martin: What the hell is a stiles? .... * Scott McCall: You know, I have a life too. * Derek Hale: No, you don't. * Scott McCall: Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or... * Derek Hale: Part of his pack. * Scott McCall: Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry. * Derek Hale: You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you. * Scott McCall: Okay, seriously, who made up these rules? .... * Bobby Finstock: Stiles, that's right. I thought "Stiles" was his last name. * Noah Stilinski: His last name is "Stilinski." * Bobby Finstock: You named your kid "Stiles Stilinski"? * Noah Stilinski: No, that's just what he likes to be called. * Bobby Finstock: Oh. Well, I like to be called "cupcake" - What is his first name? Sheriff writes it down Wow, that's a form of child abuse. I don't - I don't even know how to pronounce that. .... * Bobby Finstock: So, Stiles: great kid, zero ability to focus, super-smart, never takes advantage of his talents... * Noah Stilinski: What do you mean? * Bobby Finstock: Well for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision. * Noah Stilinski: Well, I mean, it does have historical significance, right? I mean... * Bobby Finstock: I teach Economics. * Noah Stilinski: Ah, crap. .... * Noah Stilinski: I'm carrying a lethal weapon: if I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries. * Stiles Stilinski: If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you ARE wrong. See also External Links Gallery Teen Wolf 1x05 001.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 002.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 003.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 004.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 005.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 006.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 007.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 008.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 009.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 010.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 011.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 012.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 013.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 014.jpg Teen Wolf 1x05 015.jpg ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:June, 2011/Episodes